Coronary heart disease (CHD) is the leading cause of death for both men and women in the United States, accounting for approximately 500,000 deaths each year. A significant percentage of CHD is associated with abnormal cholesterol and triglyceride levels, and numerous pharmaceuticals have been developed to treat these conditions. Unfortunately, some of the most popular cholesterol and triglyceride lowering pharmaceuticals, including statins (lovastatin, pravastatin, simvastatin, and fluvastatin) and fibrates (gemfibrozil, marketed as Lopid), have been linked to undesirable side effects. For example, recent clinical studies have indicated that these drugs can be carcinogenic. Lovastatin was reported to cause excess stomach, liver, and lung tumors in mice, and the other statins reviewed were said to cause rodent cancers. Gemfibrozil was reported to cause liver cancers in mice.
One possible solution for reducing toxicity is to use herbal formulations rather than purified pharmaceuticals. Herbs have been used throughout the world for many conditions, including circulatory conditions, and there is at least some evidence that herbal remedies may tend to have less deleterious side effects than corresponding pharmaceuticals.
There are, however, numerous problems encountered in using herbs in the treatment of medical conditions. One such difficulty is that a single herb may contain a multitude of active, and sometimes conflicting components. The common herb, rhubarb, for example, causes constipation in small doses because of its tannic acid component, but is a potent laxative in larger doses because of other components. Additional potential difficulties arise from plant-to-plant variation in the concentration and activity of active components.
Moreover, the situation is considerably exacerbated with respect to herbal combinations. In addition to the above-mentioned problems, combinations raise the possibility of synergistic effects among components in the various herbs, and increase the difficulties associated with anticipating and analyzing side effects.
Many herbs are reported to have substantial effects on the circulatory system. Herbs within this group include, for example, Ho Shou Wu (Polygoni multiflori radix), which reportedly decreases absorption of cholesterol from the intestines, Chrysanthemum (Chrysanthemi flos) and Hu-Zhang (Polgoni cuspidati rhizoma) which reportedly increase coronary circulation, Lotus leaf (Nelumbinis folium) which reportedly inhibits the elevation of total and free cholesterol, and Alisma (Alisma rhizoma) which reportedly improves hydrolysis of lipids.
Many herbs are also reported to have substantial effects on the digestive tract. Herbs within this group include, for example, Crataegus (Crataegi fructus), which reportedly promotes digestion, Cassia Seed (Cassiae torae semen), which reportedly acts as a laxative, and Rhubarb (Rhei rhizoma), which reportedly promotes bowel movements and removes accumulation from the digestive tract.
While many effects of individual herbs are known, it is often unclear in the art which herbs to combine, and in which percentages, to achieve improved results. It is especially unclear in the art which herbs, and in what combinations, one would combine the herbs to enhance reduction in serum cholesterol and triglyceride levels.